


recharge

by Madfalldyn



Series: Somnotember 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: It's not the first time Futaba's passed out after exerting herself too much, but it is the first time Ren's had her all to himself. He finds it impossible to resist, and has some fun with her while she recharges.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba
Series: Somnotember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917457
Kudos: 23
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	recharge

**Author's Note:**

> An extra thing I did for Somnotember, though I'm going with Day 7 on it since the other thing was just another chapter.

Convincing Futaba to go on a day trip wasn’t exactly easy for Ren. She’s been growing closer and closer to him as time goes on, and the two of them entered into a relationship easily enough. Of course, so far that relationship has mostly been sitting around her house or LeBlanc, playing games and hanging out. Going out might be easier with Ren around, but Futaba still prefers being in more comfortable places.

After some heavy convincing, though, Futaba was finally on board for it. A day full of fun activities, planned with her worries in mind. It would only be the two of them, and while they’ve had several dates by now, it somehow felt more special for the both of them.

It ended up being an absolute blast for the both of them, with Futaba making wonderful progress while having an amazing time. It couldn’t have possibly gone better, at least, that’s what Ren thinks at first. Once they’re back in Futaba’s room, however, the consequences of such fun finally surface.

Futaba conks out. She heads straight for bed, and doesn’t even manage to pull her blankets over her before she’s out cold. It’s happened before, of course, so it’s not that much of a shock. She’s getting better by the day, and it’s harder for Futaba to wear herself out as time goes on, but pushing herself too hard will still leave her knocked out, needing a chance to recharge. Ren is left alone, staring at her now sleeping form, and thinking about what he should do.

He reaches out, gently touching her, trying to rouse her. Sojiro told her she’s always out cold for at least a day, but Ren feels like he should try anyway. His touch gets no response, however, and neither does calling out her name. It’ll be some time before Sojiro is done at the restaurant, he knows, and he can’t exactly leave Futaba home alone like this. No, he’ll simply have to stay here until she either wakes up, or until her father gets home.

He sits on the bed beside her, watching over her as she sleeps. She’s so quiet, her chest just barely rising and falling as she breathes, and he can’t help himself. He reaches out, brushing her hair out of her face, and taking off her glasses for her. He sets them on the bedside table, and just watches her. There’s something so peaceful, so adorable about her, and he isn’t sure why that’s causing him to grow aroused. 

He’s suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to touch her more. She’s right there, and he’s suddenly aware of the way her shirt has risen up, exposing her stomach. His compulsion to touch her grows until he finally reaches out, gently placing his hand on her. Her skin is warm beneath his hand, and he can feel her shift as she breathes. Slowly, so slowly, he guides his hand up. It drifts beneath her shirt, until he’s reached her bra. Through her bra, he squeezes at her breast, feeling his arousal surge. 

His cock is hard, straining against his pants, and he’s sure he must be blushing furiously. If someone were to see him like this, it would all be over for him. Futaba is out cold, and Sojiro won’t be home anytime soon, but he tries to stop himself anyway. He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be touching her like this. Futaba trusts him, and he should be worthy of that trust.

Of course, there’s really no risk of being caught. Futaba is out cold, with no chance of waking. And even if she does, he could pass this off easily. She’s always groggy when she gets up, hardly aware of what’s going on until she’s had a drink and gotten her head on straight. With that in mind, he lays down next to her. He pushes one arm under her, lifting her shirt with the other. He pushes her bra down, exposing her slight breasts. She’s so light, so thin, it’s easy for him to reach her breast with the arm that’s beneath her.

He grabs her breast, feeling her now that her bra is out of the way, slowly teasing at her. With his other hand, he slips beneath her shorts, then her panties. He begins to work his finger up and down the length of her pussy, teasing at her from the outside. Even through all of this, she is completely silent.

That’s not to say her body doesn’t react, though. Her nipple begins to harden, reacting to Ren’s touch even if Futaba herself has no idea what’s happening to her as she sleeps. He focuses on it, slowly rolling her nipple between two fingers, and finally she whimpers. As he teases her, Futaba begins to grow wet, her arousal growing as Ren touches her. Ren can’t help himself, he pushes her further and further, exploring her body as she sleeps. Futaba is irresistible to him, and this opportunity is one he simply can’t pass up. He pushes his finger into her, earning another whimper.

“Ren…” Futaba moans his name, and he stiffens. For a moment, he wonders if she’s waking up. “Touch me more…”

She must be dreaming, a dream which he is likely shaping. He relaxes, finally, only to continue his twisted efforts to pleasure her. The arousal he feels grows, and he can’t help himself from bucking his hips, grinding his cock against her as he touches her. Her soft whimpers are too much for him, as he pushes her towards climax. Futaba has made these sounds for him countless times in this very room, but there’s something about this, something about touching her while she’s out cold, that is so very thrilling to Ren. He hates that it’s so exciting, that it feels so good.

She may be dreaming of him, moaning his name, and it’s likely that her dream lines up pretty well with reality, but that doesn’t change what he’s doing. And yet, he can’t stop. He just keeps touching her, teasing her, fingering her, until her breath finally hitches in her throat. She whimpers, tensing up as she climaxes. He can feel her cunt pulsing around his finger, squeezing at him, and he feels his own orgasm drawing near. He gets up, pulling his arm out from under her and pushing her shirt up a bit further. 

He leans in, over her, freeing his cock as he does. He stares down at Futaba’s sleeping face, blushing a bit from his efforts and from her climax, but so innocent and blissfully unaware of what’s happening. He begins jacking himself off, losing himself in the sight of his sleeping girlfriend. In the knowledge of what he did, the pleasure he forced on her that she’ll never know.

It’s all too much for him, and in no time at all he’s there. He comes, groaning as his seed spills onto Futaba’s stomach, covering her. 

Once he’s spent, he stands still for a moment, panting. He can’t believe he really did all this, really went so far with Futaba while she was sleeping. He sighs, heavily, looking at the mess he’s made. At least it won’t be difficult to clean up, and pretend this never happened. Ren heads off to the bathroom, seeking out something to use to wipe Futaba off, but he’s already planning their next day trip.

If he can push her this hard again, she’ll probably need to rest, and he can have his fun with her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
